


L'ire sempiternelle du phénix

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Chapter 820 spoilers, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: (Spoilers chap. 820) L'immortalité est un don autant qu'une malédiction : le phénix est condamné à défier la Mort, encore et toujours, seul. Marco était peut-être immortel, peut-être pas ; mais si tel était le cas, sa colère l'étaitaussi.





	L'ire sempiternelle du phénix

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
>  _Non_ , je ne me remettrai jamais de Marineford. Je ne survivrai de toute façon pas à >u>One Piece. Mais quand même : je pleure la dissolution (apparente, j'y crois) de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Bon, d'accord, je pleure _tout le temps_. En dehors de ça, j'aime bien penser que Marco est rendu immortel par le phénix, en lui. Bonne lecture !

 

Qu'est-ce que ça fait… D'échouer ? _Encore_ ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de ne pas être assez _fort_ pour protéger sa famille ? De ne pas pouvoir se _venger_ ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de devoir _fuir_ l'homme qui brisa des milliers de cœurs ?

Qu'est-ce que ça _fait_ de posséder l'habilité de guérir… Et de ne pouvoir s'en servir que sur _soi-même_ ? De voir les gens _mourir_ ?

Et de _survivre_.

Marco n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, si ce n'est un trou béant à la place du cœur. Si le phénix pouvait refermer toutes les plaies, il ne pouvait guérir celle-là ; pas cet immonde gouffre d'où suintait des ténèbres d'obsidienne, atroces. Le poids de l'impuissance lui écrasait amoureusement l'échine, et la mélancolie, cruelle, dansait dans le fond de ses yeux presque déjà morts.

Autrefois, dans ces pupilles sagaces brillaient une flamme. Espiègle, incroyable, au rire puissant et à l'âme comme un vent du Sud…

Une flamme qui s' _éteignit_.

Pourtant, Marco refusait obstinément d'abandonner le combat. Tant que la vie électriserait ses veines bleutées, il affronterait la laideur injuste du monde ; cet enfoiré de Teach finirait par payer. Thatch, le Paternel, Ace… Et tous les autres, que la Guerre de la Vengeance n'avait pas épargnés. Par _deux_ fois, Barbe-Noire avait déchiré leur famille.

Par _deux_ fois, Marco le Phénix lui arracherait le cœur à mains nues.

 


End file.
